meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Vivian
Vivian Alexander(VVM037) was born on February 25, 1999, in Vivian group with two brothers Attila(VVM036) and Genghis(VVM035). His parents were Vivian and Stinker. Alexander stayed in Vivian for the first part of his life and survived to adulthood. When he was three years old, he left Vivian in a large roving coalition. The coalition consisted of himself, Basil, Izit, Genghis, Phooey, Govinda, Zaphod, Yossarian, Attila, Patis, and Zazu. The Vivian males came across another group called Whiskers on June 27, 2001, and joined them. Whiskers After the brothers settled in, Izit took dominance. After a while, he was overthrown and the other males competed for the dominant male position, which was eventually won by Zaphod. Izit, Basil, Zazu, and Govinda left the group, leaving Alexander and four other subordinate males remaining. On February 12, 2003, Alexander attacked Zaphod, but lost the fight. During a second attempt to overthrow Zaphod, Alexander was badly beaten and had his shoulder torn. Yossarian then managed to overthrow Zaphod and take the dominant male position. Alexander challenged him a few times but never won. Yossarian viciously attacked the males whenever they returned from roving. In April 2004, Zaphod took back dominance. Alexander and the other males continued to go roving. On October 10, 2004, Alexander left the group and joined the Young Ones with a Whiskers male called Einstein. Young Ones Alexander became the dominant male alongside Asterix, the dominant female. He fathered his first litter in Young Ones when Asterix gave birth on August 15, 2005, to Stitches, Philippe, and Homestar Runner. Asterix gave birth on December 16, 2005, to Foxymoron and Scrutney Gippo. Then on November 11, 2006, she gave birth to Axel, VYP138, and VYP139. Sadly, two of the pups were predated. Alexander lost his mate when Asterix died on November 7, 2007. Only a few days later, Alexander was bitten by a snake, and he was found dead on November 15, 2007. Alexander had been the Young Ones dominant male for over three years. After his death, four wild males joined the Young Ones and kicked out his last two remaining sons, Homestar Runner and Philippe. Lotte took dominance after Asterix, but she only led a group of two females and four wild males. The Young Ones sadly were lost in early 2008. Offspring First litter born on August 15, 2005, mothered by Asterix Stitches (VYF131) Last Seen in April 2006 Philippe (VYM129) Last Seen in April 2008 Homestar Runner (VYM130) Deceased, died in February 2008, former dominant male of Aztecs Second litter born on December 16, 2005, mothered by Asterix Foxymoron (VYF132) Deceased, died of diseases in November 2007. Scrutney Gippo (VYF133) Last Seen in January 2008 Third litter born on November 7, 2006, mothered by Asterix Axel (VYM137) Deceased, died of TB in December 2009, adopted by Whiskers and former member of Lazuli VYP138, Predated in December 2006 VYP139, Predated in December 2006 ''Meerkat Manor'' Alexander played as Frank and briefly as Houdini in season 3 of Meerkat Manor. Frank was first seen as the dominant male of the Zappa (played by the Young Ones during encounters with the Whiskers). He was said to be a large male and a "veteran of disputes over territory". In the episode "Farewell My Lovely", Alexander played as Houdini, the next dominant male of the Zappa, and was seen chasing off roving male Zaphod. Links Vivian Mob Young Ones Mob Asterix Young Ones Axel Young Ones Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats